Detective Park Season 1
by silvyamaw
Summary: Park Jungsoo adalah seorang mantan polisi yang beralih menjadi seorang detective, bagaimana cara ia menghadapi kasus – kasus yang terjadi? Penasaran? Selamat membaca !


Tittle : Detective Park

Cast : Park Jungsoo

Park Soohee

And other cast you can find by yourself

* * *

Aku masih saja menatap dalam pria tampan di depan ku yang masih asik berkutat dengan senjata api di tangannya, ya dia jungsoo seorang detective ternama dan juga calon suami ku, kami akan menikah satu minggu lagi.

"apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" pertanyaannya membuat lamunanku buyar seketika

"aniya.. apa setelah menikah nanti kau masih jadi detective dan berburu penjahat? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

Jungsoo menghampiriku lalu mengusap lembut pipiku dengan jari telunjuk nya

"soohee-ya.. aku melakukannya untukmu juga, kau tau kan detective itu juga sebuah pekerjaan, lagi pula aku bisa menjaga mu dan juga diriku" ia mengecup keningku penuh kasih sayang.

"baiklah jangan lupa besok kita ada pertemuan dengan designer untuk membahas pakaian yang akan kita kenakan nanti kau harus datang lupakan dulu soal kriminalitas yang harus aku tangani itu" aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"kau lucu sekali.. aku janji padamu" jungsoo memelukku lalu mengecup lembut bibirku sekilas, kemudian ia kembali melanjut kan berlatih menembak

Seminggu berlalu hari pernikahan kami pun tiba.. Jungsoo terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan tuxedo putih dan kemeja putih. pernikahan kami pun berlangsung dengan sangat hikmat, semua terlihat bahagia.. Keluarga,kerabat dan tentunya para aparat kepolisian, karena status jungsoo yang merupakan seorang detective mau tidak mau pernikahan kami pun dilakukan pengamanan yang super ketat.

Acara pernikahan pagi ini selesai Jungsoo membawa ku ke rumah yg cukup jauh dari pemukiman sekitar, ini lebih terlihat seperti markas rahasia di bandingkan sebuah rumah untuk pasangan pengantin baru.

Aku turun dari mobil jungsoo lalu menatap sekeliling, 'sunyi' benakku

"kajja" aku terkejut karena tiba – tiba jungsoo menggendong ku memasuki rumah

"kau lihatkan di dalamnya tidak seperti tampak luarnya"

"apa ini markas rahasiamu ya?" Tanya ku polos

"hahaha sepertinya kau sudah menyadarinya ya? Kau orang pertama yang ku ajak kesini" jungsoo membawaku menaiki anak tangga lalu memasuki sebuah kamar yang terlihat indah, jungsoo menurunkan ku ke tempat tidur yang lagi – lagi berbalut kan bed cover berwarna putih.

"ekhem~ bagaimna kau suka konsep kamar kita? Aku rasa kau suka terlihat dari raut wajahmu yang bahagaia itu"

"apa selama ini kau tinggal disini?

"tidak juga, aku hanya kesini kalau keadaan darurat, tapi sepertinya aku akan sering kesini" jungsoo membuka tuxedo putihnya lalu menatapku dalam

"apa?" tanyaku heran, tapi jungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaanku

"ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" jungsoo hanya tersenyum tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. jungsoo mendekat lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku

"jagiya.. neomu yepposeo.." jungsoo mengelus rambutku dan mencium keningku "saranghae~" lanjutnya, kemudian ia mengecup lembut bibirku, kemudian leherku, dadaku… dan…

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, kulihat jam di dinding sudah cukup siang, aku melihat sekelilingku namun aku tidak menemukan jungsoo di sebelahku, 'apa mungkin ia sudah pergi mngurusi kriminalitas itu lagi' aku berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi , stelah selesai aku pun keluar kamar

"pagi " sapa jungsoo yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar dan terlihat senyuman bahagia terpancar di wajahnya

"aku fikir kau sudah kembali mengurusi pekerjaan mu itu" ujarku sambil melipat kedua tanganku didada

"mana mungkin, aku cuti beberapa hari untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama istriku tentunya" jungsoo memelukku dari belakang "aku lapar, ayo kita sarapan… " ujarnya lalu menggandeng tanganku menuju ruang makan.

Sampai didapur aku bingung ingin membuatkan apa untuk suamiku. aku tidak begitu mengetahui apa yang disukai jungsoo, makanan dan minuman apa yang diminumnya setiap pagi.. pada akhirnya aku membuatkan teh, kopi, susu dan roti bakar untuknya.

"aku tidak tau apa yang kau suka, jadi aku membuatkan ini semua untukmu" jungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil mencicipi roti dan semua minuman yang aku buat

"aku suka semua yang kau buatkan untukku, karena semua nya kau buat dengan penuh cinta" ujarnya seraya mengecup lembut pipi ku. Aku hanya tersenyum tersipu malu

3 bulan berlalu pernikahan kami terlihat sangat harmonis meski pun kami belum di karuniai malaikat kecil , namun itu tidak lah masalah karena sikap jungsoo tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun pada ku

Hingga suatu hari…

#brak

Aku terkejut karena pintu rumah ku di buka paksa seseorang, aku segera menuju ruang depan untuk melihatnya

"yeobo? Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti sedang di kerjar seseorang"

"kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!" jungsoo menarik tanganku keluar rumah

"ada apa? Kenapa kita harus pergi dari sini?" Tanya ku penasaran namun jungsoo tidak menjawab sedikit pun, ia hanya focus membawa ku ke mobil

"shit.. kuncinya, kau tunggu disini! Apapun yang terjadi jangan keluar dari mobil" jungsoo keluar dari mobil lalu masuk kedalam rumah mengambil kunci mobil

"Jungsoo~ya!" suara seorang pria membuat ku terkejut dan melihat kearah jungsoo

"aku rasa perjalanan mu sebagai detective berakhir disini!" pria itu bersiap membidik jungsoo dengan pistol yang ia pegang, aku yang tak sanggup melihatnya pun keluar dari mobil

"hentikan" teriak ku dari arah mobil, jungsoo dan pria itu langsung melihat kearah ku dengan tatapan yang masing – masing terlihat berbeda

Pria itu dengan cepat mendekat ke arah ku sementara jungsoo juga ikut berlari menuju kearahku

"soohee…lari" teriak jungsoo yang jarak nya lebih jauh dari ku namun terlambat aku sudah jadi tawanan pria itu

"sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau mau melihat istri kesayangan mu ini mati di hadapanmu atau kau tembak diri mu sendiri" pria itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke keningku

"lepaskan dia atau kau ku tembak?" ancam jungsoo, aku hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu

"tembak saja! Istrimu akan mati lebih dulu"

"baiklah kalau itu pilihanmu" jungsoo bersiap menembak, aku hanya memejamkan kedua mataku dan..

#door door

_Author POV_

Dua kali tembakan terdengar menggema di langit dan berhasil memecahkan keheningan malam, soohee tergeletak dengan luka di pundaknya, sementara pria yang mengejar jungsoo tewas seketika, soohee yg shock langsung tak sadarkan diri seketika itu juga polisi dan ambulance datang dengan segera jungsoo soohee menuju rumah sakit

"soohee-ya! Mianhae" jungsoo menatap soohee penuh rasa bersalah.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, jungsoo yang bekerja di kepolisian pusat dipecat dari kepolisian karena melakukan tindakan berbahaya dan mengancam keselamatan seorang Sandra. Sementara soohee masih belum tau keadaan yang menimpa Jungsoo.

_ Soohee POV_

Setelah tiga hari di rumah sakit aku tidak melihat jungsoo sama sekali dia tidak datang untuk menjengukku 'apa terjadi sesuatu padanya' sempat terfikir oleh ku hal itu tapi semua itu terbantahkan setelah aku melihat berita keberhasilannya membunuh seorang penjahat kelas atas. Setelah itu aku tau kalau jungsoo lebih memilih pekerjaannya di banding kan dengan ku terlebih dia berani mngorbankan nyawaku hanya untuk membunuh buronannya itu.

#sreek

Aku melihat kearah pintu, kulihat jungsoo datang membawa bunga untukku sementara aku hanya terdiam menatap sisi lain.

"maaf aku baru menjenguk mu sekarang.. maaf karena aku sudah melukai mu dan juga melukai perasaan mu, aku tau kau kecewa padaku"

Jungsoo menaruh bunga itu di meja lalu berjalan menuju pintu " aku akan mengurus markas baru ku jadi aku tidak bisa menemui mu. Aku pergi dulu" Jungsoo keluar dari kamarku, aku hanya menatap nya sendu tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh membasahi pipi.

Sebulan berlalu kami samasekali tidak saling bertemu bahkan komunikasi di antara kami pun terputus begitu saja tidak ada kata cerai yang terucap dari jungsoo maupun dariku. Kami berpisah begitu saja. Pernah aku mencoba untuk mencari jungsoo ketempat ia bekerja, namun jawaban yang tidak pernah ku duga yang aku dapati.

"jungsoo sudah tidak bekerja di sini lagi dia di pecat sejak kasus sebulan lalu, memangnya jungsoo tidak memberitahu mu soal ini?" ujar salah satu polisi disana

Aku terhenyak mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

Apakah jungsoo dipecat karena aku? Kenapa dia tidak memberi tau ku masalah ini? Ada apa dengan nya? Kemana dia selama ini?

"jungsoo-ya! Saranghanda. Jeongmal bogoshipoyo~" batinku lirih

Aku tengah berjalan menelusuri kota, mencari sesuatu yang menarik di sana.

"tolong aku" suara seorang pria membuat ku menghentikan langkahku, aku mencari sumber suara itu.

Kulihat seorang pria terluka ia tertembak di bagian pundaknya, karena kasihan aku segera membawanya kerumahku. aku mengobatinya perlahan, beruntung tak ada luka serius dan peluru yang bersarang di pundaknya.

Dua hari berlalu pria itu masih di rumahku keadaannya lemah sama seperti ku dulu, hingga akhirnya ia mulai membuka matanya

"dimana aku?"

"kau dirumahku istirahat saja dulu" aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku namun pria itu menahanku

"gomawo" ucapnya lirih aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan pergi keluar kamar tanpa ku sadari pria itu mengikuti ku keluar kamar

"siapa namamu?" Tanya nya

"aku lee soohee" jawabku seraya mengulurkan tangan ku kearahnya

"aku kyuhyun." Balas nya dan menyambut uluran tanganku

Sudah lebih dari seminggu kyuhyun tinggal bersama ku karena ia bilang dia tdk punya tempat tinggal jadi aku meminta nya menempati kamar yang kosong dirumahku, kami berteman dengan baik sampai aku sendiri merasa kalau aku menemukan kembali kebahagiaanku.

_Author POV_

Kyuhyun dan soohee berencana hari ini akan pergi menghabiskan liburan di lotte world

"soohee~ssi" kyuhyun yang tanpa sengaja melewati kamar soohee yang pintu nya terlihat terbuka pun penasaran ingin memasuki nya, perlahan ia membuka pintu lalu mulai memasuki kamar soohee dilihatnya sekeliling kamar soohee hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah foto pernikahan di meja rias soohee dan ia pun membelalakan matanya.

"jadi dia.. dia istrinya detective sial itu?" smirk evil terlukis di wajahnya "kebetulan yang sangat menguntungkan, dengan begini aku bisa memancing detective bodoh itu keluar dari persembunyiannya" kyuhyun terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh saat ini

"kyuhyun~ssi apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamarku?" ucapan soohee membuyarkan segala rencana jahat kyuhyun

"emm ani.. tadi aku melihat sesuatu di dalam aku fikir tadi ada yang masuk kesini aku takut ada pencuri yang masuk" jelas kyu yang sebenarnya berbohong itu.

"oh begitu.. lalu kenapa kau memegang foto ku"

"oh ini.. ini tadi terjatuh baru saja aku memungutnya, kau sudah menikah ya?"

"ah, ne.. tapi… sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya, kita pergi sekarang"

Kyuhyun dan soohee menikmati liburan mereka dengan gembira, mulai dari menaiki wahana dan hal menarik lainnya.

"kyuhyun~ssi aku mau ke toilet sebentar" ujar soohee lalu beranjak meninggalkan kyuhyun sendiri

_disisi lain_

"tuan muda.. aku shin, aku mendapat kabar bahwa target kita terlihat di lotte world, aku sedang mengawasi nya" ujar pria bernama shin itu dari kejauhan

" awasi terus jika ada gerak gerik mencurigakan laporkan padaku, aku akan menyusun rencana untuk penangkapannya"

"baik tuan muda, tunggu dulu tuan muda sepertinya target sedang menunggu seseorang, ia menunggu seorang wanita.. wanita itu mendekat padanya.. wanita itu…. Istri anda tuan muda jungsoo" jelas shin kepada pria d ujung telepon yang ternyata jungsoo

"MWO? Aku akan kesana sekarang !" jungsoo meluncur dengan cepat menuju lokasi tempat soohee dan kyuhyun berada, tak sampai beberapa menit jungsoo sudah berada di lokasi

"shit.. apa yg dia lakukan pada istriku?" ujar jungsoo setelah melihat sendiri kejadian itu di depan matanya, karena termakan api cemburu jungsoo melakukan pengintaian yg mudah dibaca oleh seorang cho kyuhyun, dengan sengaja kyuhyun membuat jungsoo semakin lemah oleh rasa cemburu

"soohee~ssi ada ice cream di bibirmu" kyuhyun menghapus ice cream di bibir soohee dengan jemarinya

"gomawo" jungsoo semakin cemburu dengan tingkah sengaja kyuhyun

"soohee~ssi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kyuhyun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga soohee dan mulai berbisik "aku pergi dulu ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan" kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan soohee sendiri, tanpa banyak bicara Jungsoo pun mendekati soohee

"soohee~ya!" soohee menoleh kearah suara itu berasal

"jungsoo" jawab soohee terkejut

_soohee pov_

Aku melihatnya lagi, aku benar2 merindukannya ingin sekali aku bergerak memeluknya tpi entah mengapa aku tak sanggup melangkah perlahan jungsoo berjalan mendekatiku dan memelukku erat, aku pun seketika itu juga membalas pelukan hangatnya itu.

Kami duduk di sebuah taman beberapa menit kami hanya terdiam tanpa ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut ku atau pun dari mulutnya

"soohee.. aku minta maaf karena meninggalkan mu begitu saja" ucap nya memulai pembicaraan

"aku juga minta maaf karena tidak berusaha mencarimu" balas ku

"alasan ku meninggalkan mu bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu, tapi karena aku terlalu mencintaimu kau tau hidup bersama dengan ku telah membuat ku merasakan sakit dan terluka, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi padamu, karena itu aku pergi meninggalkanmu. Kau terlalu ku sayangi sampai aku tak sanggup jika melihatmu merintih kesakitan" mendengar ucapannya aku hanya bisa tertunduk sedih dan memeluknya

"sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?" tnyaku

"sampai kasus ini selesai, aku janji akan membawamu ketempat yg paling aman dan bahagia.. oh ya kyuhyun, apa hubungan mu dengannya?"

"kau kenal dengan kyuhyun?" aku terkejut karna jungsoo ternyata kenal kyuhyun

"secepat itukah kau menemukan pria lain?"

"bagaimana kau bisa tau kyuhyun?"

"aku mengawasimu, aku tau apa yang kau lakukan dengan pria itu"

"jawab aku, kau kenal kyuhyun?"

"hatiku sakit melihatmu bersama kyuhyun, apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"ani.. aniyo.. aku sangat mencintaimu, aku bertemu kyuhyun dijalan sekitar seminggu lalu punggung nya terluka jadi aku menolongnya karena aku tau bagaimana rasanya terkena peluru, dia tinggal dirumahku katanya ia tidak punya tempat tinggal" jelasku

"hati-hati pada nya dia tidak seperti tampak luarnya kalau bisa jangan biarkan ia tinggal dirumahmu lagi, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa. Aku akan terus mengawasimu dari jauh. Baiklah aku antar kau pulang" jungsoo bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengantar ku kemobil

Saat sampai dirumahku jungsoo sama sekali tidak masuk, mungkin ia masih banyak urusan. Aku memasuki rumah ku, lampu rumahku belum nyalah itu tandanya kyuhyun belum pulang. Aku berjalan melewati kamar kyuhyun ku lihat kamar nya sangat berantakan karena penasaran aku pun masuk kekamarnya.. kulihat banyak foto2 tertempel di dinding dan semua foto adalah foto polisi dan ada tanda silang di wajahnya

#bruk

Sesuatu jatuh dari atas meja aku pun melihatnya sebuah foto, itu foto kyu bersama dengan.. aku rasa aku pernah melihat pria di sebelah kyu.. 'oh tuhan'

"apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau masuk kamar ku .. HAH?" kyuhyun berteriak membuat ku terkejut

"jadi kau adik dari pria yang tertembak waktu itu?" Tanya ku takut

"iya.. kau tau betapa terluka nya aku saat detective bodoh itu membunuh kakak ku! Coba lihat sekarang kartu AS ku sudah kudapatkan, sekarang aku yakin bisa membalas dendam kakak ku" kyuhyun mendorong tubuhku membentur tembok

"kau cantik tpi kenapa kau begitu bodoh menerima harimau masuk kerumah mu" kyuhyun yg terlihat di depan ku berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang kulihat dulu

"apa mau mu!" Tanya ku

"aku ingin menjadi kanmu umpan" kyuhyun meraih ponselnya lalu menekan tombol nomor seseorang

"halo detective… kau tau sekarang istrimu yg cantik sedang bersama siapa? Dia bersenang-senang bersama ku hahahaha.. datang kesini jika kau ingin nyawa istrimu selamat jangan datang dengan polisi atau siapapun" kyuhyun menutup teleponny "sekarang ikut aku" kyuhyun menarik paksa tanganku lalu membawa ku ke halaman rumah ku

"bunuh saja aku, jangan sakiti jungsoo!"

"ckckck cinta yang dramatis.. sayang sekali kalau aku membunuhmu aku tidak bisa meras puas, kalau jungsoo mu mati kau bisa jadi pendamping hidupku kan?" aku hanya bisa menatap kyuhyun penuh amarah..

Tak berapa lama kemudian aku melihat sebuah mobil datang kulihat jungsoo yang turun dari mobil itu, belum sampai ia memasuki pekarangan rumah ku ia sudah di hajar bertubi2 oleh anak buah kyuhyun

"jungsoo… hentikan aku mohon hentikan kyuhyun!" teriak ku berusaha menghentikan

"sssttt jangan berisik kau hanya cukup melihat dari sini" aku yang tak sanggup lagi menahan amarahku memukul kyuhyun dengan tas yang sejak tadi masih aku kenakan "aaaawww" erang kyuhyun kesakitan, aku dengan segera berlari menuju jungsoo namun kyuhyun berhasil melepaskan peluru kearah kaki ku

"soohee~" jerit jungsoo di tengah2 kesakitan yang ia alami, aku masih bisa melihat jungsoo bangkit lalu memukul semua nya dengan sebuah balok besar lalu mengambil salah satu pistol mereka dan mengarahkan tepat ke kyuhyun begitu pula sebaliknya

"bagaimana kalau kita mati bersama jungsoo~ssi" kyuhyun melepaskan tembakannya begitu juga jungsoo

"andweeeee" teriak ku saat melihat sebuah peluru tepat mengenai pundak jungsoo sementara kyuhyun tertembus peluru tepat di jantungnya, aku berjalan menuju Jungsoo "jungsoo.." aku memeluknya dan menaruh kepala nya di pangkuanku "aku mohon bertahanlah"

"aku masih bisa bertahan, aku seorang polisi dan detective kali ini aku tidak melukai mu"

"Jungsoooo~!" aku mendengar suara kyuhyun berteriak lirih lalu meraih pistolnya, berusaha menembak kearahku aku yang memunggungi kyuhyun tak sanggup menghindar hanya bisa memjamkan mata dan…

#door door

Dua tembakan yang kudengar namun aku masih bisa merasakan nafasku, #tes tes aku menoleh kearah depan kulihat jungsoo melindungi ku dan ia tertembak

"aku sudah janji.. uhuk uhuk akan…se…la..lu me…li..ndungi mu" saat itu juga jungsoo roboh kulihat kyuhyun juga sudah roboh dan ada banyak polisi yg datang

"apa anda baik2 saja, tenang saja jungsoo akan segera kami bwa kerumah sakit,kyuhyun juga sudah kami lumpuhkan

Setahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu jungsoo kembali ke kepolisian pusat, dan menjadi detective dan juga komisaris. jungsoo sudah berjanji padaku akan meninggalkan tugas berat dan hanya menerima tugas ringan seperti…..

"jungsoo ahjussi aku kehilangan anjing ku bisa tolong temukan?"

"tentu saja anak manis"

Seperti itu lah… hahaha

"jagiya….." jungsoo memelukku dari belakang "kapan kita memulai petualangan baru mendapatkan malaikat kecil"

"Ya!" Aku hanya mencubit pinggang jungsoo

"ayolah jagiya! Aku ingin mempunya little jungsoo dan little soohee"

"baiklah yeobo~ kkekeke~ ^^"


End file.
